


I Just Wanna See Sunshine

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e06 Southern Comfort, M/M, Purgatory, Sad, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sam and Dean where a thing when Dean got "infected" by the evil penny and pulled a gun on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna See Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 6 Southern Comfort-first and sixth sentence directly from show

 

"You should have looked for me when I was in Purgatory."

 

The gun didn't waver, and Dean didn't look like he felt shame at pointing a weapon at his brother. Sam held his hands up in surrender.

 

"C'mon Dean. I know it's not you."

 

Dean let out a dry chuckle, and pointed the gun at Garth. "You make another move and I shoot you." Garth reluctantly pulled his hands away from his gun and Dean turned the gun on Sam again. "I've always felt like this. From the minute I was thrown out of that place and found out you didn't take one step to look for me, I wanted to just blow your fucking brains out."

 

"What do you want me to say? I fucked up Dean! I should have looked for you, you're right, but I didn't, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

 

"Oh really?" Dean scoffed. "If you were sorry, you'd be on your goddamn _knees_ trying to get me to forgive you. You would have noticed that every time you look at me, I feel like it's the last time I'll ever see you. _If you gave even two shits about me, you would have looked for me while I was in Purgatory!_ "

 

Both brothers looked shocked at Dean's words, but shock quickly turned to anger.

 

"You think I don't want to beg for your forgiveness everyday?" Sam stepped forward and Dean cocked the gun. Sam stopped and growled in frustration. "You think I'll just leave you? _Now?_ After I just got you back? What on Earth made you think that?"

 

Dean could see Garth's shocked face at the confessions they were making. _He doesn't know about us,_ his brain supplied. He almost shrugged. It didn't matter now.

 

"What made me think this? Try tall, skinny, and home wrecker. Not only did you turn off your phone for a year and not look for me, but you did it for a _girl._ If you loved me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't have left me for a girl."

 

Dean smiled a cruel, empty smile as tears started gathering in Sam's eyes.

 

"You're only crying because you know I'm right."


End file.
